kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Animation Earth Base (Autobots Base)
When you're light years from your planet and your ship is in an inaccessible place, you still need a place to call home. That's why Optimus Prime's crew have made an Autobot Earth Base out of an old abandoned factory. It has everything a giant transforming robot could need: a production line, a communications center, and a big-screen television. There are plenty of extra rooms for the Autobots to occupy in their down-time too, and even one for Ratchet to use as a med bay. About the only thing it doesn't have is peace and quiet so Prowl can complete his Cyber-Ninja training, and it's not really a great place for a small human to live, but, hey, no place is perfect. What would become the Autobots' base started out as an auto manufacturing plant. Isaac Sumdac acquired it in a merger and, Sari suspected, didn't even remember he owned it. When Sari befriended Optimus Prime's crew of space bridge repairbots, she thought the place would be the perfect secret hideout and took them there to check it out. They barely had time to step inside before they were alerted to a building fire and had to race off. Transform and Roll Out They were soon settling in, installing a big-screen TV, makeshift furniture, and even street signs on the wall. Though Optimus offered Prowl a different room, Prowl preferred the one with the huge tree growing through it. Sari decided they'd have a slumber party in the factory, but the party was crashed by Megatron, or rather a pocketbot controlled by the Decepticon. Through it, Megatron took control of the factory's derelict equipment and turned it on the Autobots. It was only through Prowl's Cyber-Ninja techniques that they shut everything down. The Autobots decided to use television to learn more about human society. Instead they got to see Bumblebee fighting Colossus Rhodes. Total Meltdown After Bumblebee unwittingly unmasked the Wraith, the other Autobots watched Bumblebee's appearance at a University of Michigan game on the TV, and were surprised when he started attacking humans. Attention Surplus Disorder After a nasty incident at Dino Drive, Prowl utilized the main part of the base in an attempt to train Bulkhead to be more graceful. This didn't go particularly well and the floor gained a new pothole with Prowl in it. Blast from the Past Following another of Bumblebee's escapades, Optimus told him off, but then Sari turned up at base with some turbo boosters her dad had invented, which only encouraged Bumblebee. After he was outraced by Nanosec, Bumblebee did laps around the lot in front of the building while Sari timed him, but was unable to increase his speed. She subsequently used her AllSpark Key to install the boosters before they left to catch Nanosec. The Autobots moved into the base after arriving on Earth. After the Autobots' presence was exposed to Jack Darby, Raf Esquivel and Miko Nakadai, the three kids were brought to the base and introduced to everyone. Darkness Rising, Part 1 After the other Autobots left to try to find Cliffjumper, Raf proved handy in helping Ratchet work out some of the bugs with the base's computer systems. A sample of Dark Energon inadvertently brought into the base by Arcee infected a piece of equipment. Darkness Rising, Part 2 The base had basic medical facilities which the Autobots used to treat Agent Fowler after his experiences being tortured by the Decepticons. Darkness Rising, Part 4 Bulkhead and Bumblebee brought a mysterious pod back to the base from the Arctic. Unfortunately it turned out to contain Scraplets which infested the base, chewing through vital systems. The Autobots and their three human friends were eventually able to repair the GroundBridge and expel the annoying creatures into the Arctic. Scrapheap The Decepticons had Makeshift masquerade as Wheeljack in an attempt to learn the location of the Autobot Base, however the damaged caused by the Scraplets prevented him from reporting back and he was subsequently blown up before he could report the base's location. Con Job Notes * The Autobot Earth Base designation is from The AllSpark Almanac. * The various street sign decorations are as follows: ** A highway sign for Olympia Stadium, based upon a real highway sign once posted on Interstate 96 in the 1970s. ** An Interstate 94 route shield. I-94 passes through Detroit just north of the downtown area. ** A U.S. Route 12 sign with an "End" banner. U.S. 12's eastern terminus is in downtown Detroit. Its original routing took it past Olympia Stadium, while its current routing passes the site of the former Tiger Stadium, the inspiration for Tigatron Stadium. ** A street sign for Flushing Avenue. One such street exists in Canton Township, a suburb of Detroit. ** A typical stop sign. ** A broken traffic light. ** An Exit 225 banner from an overhead highway sign, serving as a makeshift table. The only Exit 225 in Michigan is on I-94, at M-102 in the Detroit suburb of Harper Woods. Category:Location Category:Heroes